As transmissions of analog broadcast signals are terminated, various technologies for transmitting and receiving digital broadcast signals have been developed. A digital broadcast signal may include a greater amount of video/audio data than an analog broadcast signal, and further include various kinds of additional data as well as the video/audio data.